1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode with a vertical structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applications of light-emitting diodes are extensive and include optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. As such, it is important to increase the brightness of light-emitting diodes, and to simplify manufacturing processes in order to decrease the cost of the light-emitting diode.
A light-emitting diode and its related manufacture method are disclosed in U.S. Pub. No. 2004-0106225, in which a light-emitting diode stack layer is stuck to a transparent substrate by means of a transparent adhesive layer, causing light emitted toward the transparent substrate not to be absorbed, and improving the brightness of the diode. Nevertheless, the prior art method, due to the non-conductivity of the transparent adhesive layer, while being suitable for use in diodes of which two electrodes are located at the same side, is not suitable for use in diodes of which electrodes are respectively located at the upper surface and bottom surface of the diode. In addition, part of the diode stack layer needs to be removed by means of an etching process to produce two electrodes at the same side. In doing so, not only is material wasted, but also the complexity of the processes is increased.